Life in the Studio
by Sweet-Princess-Kagome
Summary: Type of Behind the scenes. Come and see what Naruto and the gang do off camera, how they treat each other, personal lives, their deepest secrets! They talk about other animes or they even complain about why they are the way they are! Better then it sounds


**Filming in the Studio!**

**A/N: **Hi! This is my 2nd fanfic. My first one is Fruits Basket, WHICH I plan to finish, just haven't updated in ageeeees! I've never done a story like this, I'm more into the romance-y type stories, but I'll give this a shot D I won't be able to update in a looooong while, I'll most likely update in a month from now or even two because I'm moving overseas for good and won't be coming back to Australia ( So my family needs to get settled in and it's gonna be a while till we get a computer.

So anyway, enough talk!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of the other animes and anime companies mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Actors and Actresses.

Being director is tough. Especially when your hired actors weren't so dependable. You always have to be calling them and making sure everything is good in their life or they would quit and leave you on the street to die! Well some at least... especially young boys who weren't looking forward to their job.

"Why... WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS SCENE!?" Complained Naruto, as he walked to the set with Sasuke behind.

"Hey, I don't wanna do it either it's the most ridiculous thing ever!" Said Sasuke, trying to not make such a big deal out of it. The director walked up to them hit them both accorss the head.

"You idiots... You're doing this scene because it's in the MANGA! Anime must follow Manga at ALL times!" The director told them as if they were kids.

"Then what's with all those damn fillers that we're supposed to start doing soon!?" Everyone turned their attention to the set, where the other actors were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hinata, shut up. You're supposed to be the girl who everyone finds adoribly cute and shy." Scoffed the director at her. She just shrugged it off. Naruto and Sasuke walked to their places and got ready to do their 'scene'

Sasuke sat at his desk, while Naruto stood on it glancing down at him. _"Great... now I'm supposed to be thinking why Sasuke gets all the girls and what makes him so special... Stupid manga..."_

"Here we go. Episode 3 "Rivals!? Sasuke and Sakura" scene 5, and ACTION!"

They started at each other. Just staring for there longest time.

Girls in the background start telling off Naruto

_Sakura:_ Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!

Naruto looks at Sakura with sad face

Naruto stares back at Sasuke and asks himself why everyone's so obsessed with Sasuke

Their face get closer

_Girls in the back:_ SASUKE-KUN! Just beat him up!

Boy behind Naruto pushes him accidentally with elbow and appologises

_Sakura_:...What the...

THE KISS!

All girls shocked, especially Sakura

"AND CUT!" The director yelled.

"EWW DISGUSTING! GET ME SOME MOUTH WASH!" Naruto got off the desk and ran to the bathroom desperate to find mouth wash.

"I...can't believe...I just...I..."

"Haha Sasuke... You kissed Naruto..." Yelled Ino, pointing her finger as she got off the set.

"Jeez... no wonder those fangirls think you're gay Sasuke!" Said Sakura trying not to laugh. Sasuke looked over to the laughing girls.

"Shut up bitches! I'm man enough to actually take on something like this. Unlike that pansy Naruto." Said Sasuke trying to act cool. The girls looked at each other then back at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked

"Sasuke.. stop trying to be like your character! You're such a nerd in real life...You collect buttons and glue them to your window...AND you tried to pull out a strand of my dyed pink hair when you first met me to feed to your dog!" Said Sakura, placing her hands on her waste.

"Well.. at least I HAVE a hobby.. and you shouldn't treat me like this you know!" Wyned Sasuke, looking sad.

"Pft, why not? You're inferior and useless!" Said Sakura, proudly.

"Um no.. you're supposed to be IN LOOOOVE with me! Ha, you're the desperate loser who everyone hates! Have you seen the comments about you!? They always call you useless and desperate."

Sakura was taking aback. "Yeah..whatever...in real life, it's different!"

"Yeah well, people watch you on camera... not off camera darling." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Hey! Don't call MY Sakura darling you nerd!" Said a voice coming from behind them. _"He thinks I'm a nerd too?"_

"Oh shit, it's Neji..." Said Sakura, sighing.

"Hey babe! Wanna go out with me yet? I'll show ya the best time of your life! Come with me and we'll go trash Bleach's studio, it's just 2 blocks away." Neji winked. Sakura shook her head.

"Oh sorry Neji, I can't! I have umm eye cancer! Highly contagious and could even infect your Byakugan!" Said Sakura smiling. Neji looked confused.

"Oh ok...Last time I think you said you had a tumour in your brain... Are you by any chance related to Kagome Higurashi? I hear that she get's sick a lot.. Poor thing!" Neji couldn't keep his tears from shredding. "Poor, POOR THING!" He cried and walked off to get a tissue."

Neji walked faster and faster that he bumped into someone coming his way.

"OUUUCH! MY NOSE!" Naruto fell to the ground. Neji didn't even say sorry, he just needed a tissue.. BADLY!

"Oh! Naruto! Here, let me help you up. Are you ok?? Are you hurt?? Awww... speak to Ino-Wino..." Ino said as she ran up to Naruto to help him up. Naruto pushed her off.

"Ahh! Ino germs, INO GERMS!" He tried to get them off by scrapping his hands on his clothes.

Ino looked hurt at Naruto's words. "But I love you so much! I can't believe I'm supposed to find you annoying...Say you love me?" Ino was desperate.

"NO WAY! I wanna get my hands on Kurenai Sensei! She's HOTTTTT!" Naruto said with a cheesy grin. Everyone rolled their eyes...

"Something I've been wondering...How could you have the hots for a red eyed freak? She has RED EYES! So not normal..." Said Sakura, crossing her arms.

"Meh, blame the artists of this show.. you guys DO realize we're animated, don't you?" Said Sasuke, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Well, this pink hair is NOT animated... It's HAIR DYED IN PINK!" Yelled Sakura. Everyone looked at each other.

"Um no, Sakura... That's your real hair, so STOP saying that it's not! You've been saying for years that your hair is actually black or something!" Protested Naruto to her. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto! You're hair is dyed too! What? You think you're naturally blonde? Same with you Ino!"

"-Sigh- Get it through your head. It's NATURAL!" Naruto said, with his patience wearing thin. But Sakura continued to prove otherwise.

"NO NO NO NO! Have you ever seen Asian people with NATURALLY blonde hair? Um no, if Asians have blonde hair, they DYE it! We Asians have DARK hair... NOT BLONDE!" Yelled Sakura, thinking she won the 'argument.' Everyone sighed and said very slowly so she would understand.

"We...are...ANIMATED! This is NOT the real world! ANYTHING happens!" They all yelled. _"...I've gotta think of something to say... it's gotta be smart or they'll think I'm a dumb blonde!...hehe... dumb blonde... I love my puns! Reminds me of the 4kids dubbed version of One Piece and Pokemon..."_

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled, for the thousandth time.

"AHH WHAT!" She answered being caught off guard.

"Time for work... It's been 20 minutes since we told you that we're animated... You're a tad slow, trying to think of a combat right?" Ino shook her head as if saying 'tsk tsk tsk'

* * *

"Alright! My fellow actors and actresses! Episodes 1 120 are completed! Well sort of... we need to redo a few scenes. We thought this scene was the last one before we release the Naruto DVD's, but we found MANY more scenes that need fixing." Said the director.

"Awww... but my arc is just beginning... The one where I become evil.. Can we name it "The Sasuke turns evil Saga" Can we?? Pleeeeeease!" Everyone sighed.

"First of all, the word "Saga" sounds too much like Dragon Ball Z...And second, you're story arc's name is "The Sasuke Retrieval Arc" So deal with it!" Yelled the director.

_"...Man bitch.." _Thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke you bastard, it's not always about you! Oi, director guy!" Yelled Hinata trying to get his attention.

"Uhh, call me Mr. Director."

"So anyway director guy, would you freakin tell us the scenes we have to redo already? I have to go to my party time job! Today most of the strippers at the joint down town need me to fill in!" Said Hinata impatiently.

"Oh, could you fill in for me too!? I'm sick.. I have umm... a tapeworm in my inner thigh..." Said Sakura. Hinata sighed.

"Fine fine..._Kagome-wannabe..."  
_

-Silence-

"Ok! Moving on! Umm, tomorrow we'll work on the scene when Sakura get's beat up by them sound ninjas in the forest of death during the Chuunin exam and then out of no where, Rock Lee comes and protects her blah blah blah."

"Lee?? I thought he got fired! Something about being a transsexual?" Yelled out a confused Naruto. Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Idiot! That was Orochimaru, and he's not fired and I doubt he ever will be." Said Sasuke cursing to himself. _"Damnit, I have to live with that creep for 2 years and a half until we start filming Naruto: Shippuden!"_

"I'll see everyone tomorrow, come late... around 6pm... I know we usually come to work at 8am, but I have a feeling I'm gonna have a hang over tonight..hehe! If anyone needs me, I'll be in the joint down town with Kakashi and the Third Hokage."

_"-Sigh- They better not ask me to lap dance..." _Thought Hinata.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow.. I got so bored, I didn't even know I was gonna publish this! I was just doing this for fun, but I think I should put in the D Please review!!! I don't know if I did good or bad.. Like I said, it's 5am so I probably screwed this up completely...lol

-Cyaz!

-Sweet-Princess-Kagome


End file.
